maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon
''Video of Episode Link: Vplay '' Episode Summary Taking Nemo: Marlin, Nemo's father, turns to an old friend after his son, Nemo, is taken. Once Upon a Toon: The Cartoon Network cartoons of yesterday have forgotten who they are. Segments #MADvent Calendar - (MADvent Calendar segment) #Opening Scene #'Taking Nemo' (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taken_2 Taken 2] and Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Caveman Makes Wood Fire (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Dark Knight Bread Riser (Movie Parody of the Dark Knight Rises) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Extinction (Cartoon) #The Adventures of Iron Man (Spoof on Iron Man and the Annoying Orange) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Blue Knight (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Paper Airplane Chase (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Alfred E. Neuman Was There (Alfred E. Neuman for President Segment) #Fish Staring Contest (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Once Upon a Toon' (TV Parody of Once Upon a Time/Channel Parody of Cartoon Network) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Adventures of Iron Man) (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the third time Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo is on MAD. *This is the fourth time Disney's'' the Little Mermaid'' is on MAD. *This is the first time Once Upon a Time, Taken, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Evil Con Carne, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Time Squad, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Codename: Kids Next Door showed up on MAD. *Fourth time the Powerpuff Girls appeared on MAD. The first was Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice, the second was WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls and the third was I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. *This is the second time the Extinction segment appeared. The first was iChronicle / Hulk Smash. *'Once Upon a Toon' is a special tribute to Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday. *This is the third episode to spoof a Foreign film. The first was The Iron Giant Lady, and the second was The Mixed Martial Artist. *25th time Spy vs. Spy was done in Stop Motion, and the first time since This Means War Machine / iCharlie that White Spy won. *In Taking Nemo, Liam Neeson spoke without his Irish accent. *Second time the Annoying Orange appeared on MAD. Voices *Gregg Bissonette - Marlin, Chicken, Airport Guard and Goldfish *Chris Cox - John Lasseter and The Adventures of Iron Man Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Samurai Jack, Shark and Caveman *Grey DeLisle - Ariel, Flounder and Dexter *Rachel Ramras - Dory, Henry Mills and Pepper *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Bruce, Johnny Bravo, Iron Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, Batman, Shark, Caveman, Dinosaur, Blue Knight and Shoe/Pencil Sharpener *Tara Strong - Nemo, Cow and Dee Dee *Fred Tatasciore - Liam Neeson and Alfred E. Neuman Was There Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes